Steamy
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: Vegeta can't seem to shake a certain blue haired lady from his thoughts and its taking a toll on him.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough day in the gravity chamber for Vegeta. His mind could not stay focused on his training. That blue haired vixen kept invading his thoughts, coaxing him away from his goals like the temptress she was. In true Vegeta style, he thought the solution was to push himself even harder as if to push her out of his mind. Needless to say, he was exhausted. The closer he dragged his aching body to the shower, the hope of even the slightest bit of relaxation became all consuming.

Like her.

As he stripped from his filthy training gear, Vegeta recalled the way she smelled this morning. It was like a symphony which filled his nose, each part playing harmoniously upon his soul. Honey. Sweet and inviting. Ginger. Spicy and electrifying. Jasmine. Delicate and exotic. The movement was tied together by her natural musk. Sensual and unmistakably feminine.

A growl escaped as he realized a growing need between his legs that he wasn't quite sure how to feel about.

Blasted woman. She could never just leave him alone, even when she wasn't around.

The water was turned as hot as it could go not only to ease his tense muscles, but to metaphorically burn her out of his thoughts. As the steam clouded around him, his mind began to clear. The warmth of the water's torrent sent him to a much-needed meditative state.

Shortly after, his thoughts began to sway to his time in space, cruising amongst the stars. It had been a very calming experience, just him in his pod as streams of light hypnotically sped past. Vegeta remembered this time fondly. It was when he would clear his mind of all of his responsibilities. A time he could just exist free from anything else.

That time was, however, a double-edged sword. Along with the freeing feeling, came the loneliness. He felt a quick pang in his chest and, like clockwork, there she was again. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he felt more relaxed, but he finally gave in the siren.

He let his eyes close and imagined her sinuous figure bent over the gravity chamber's console. Her jumpsuit was unzipped and tied below her navel, revealing a red bra which perfectly displayed her breasts.

Vegeta grabbed his cock.

Those captivating cerulean locks were pinned back messily, allowing delicate wisps to fall around her face. Her brow furrowed above dazzling sapphire eyes.

He began to stroke.

She turned around to give him that trademark sass filled look which always sent tingles through his body like the crackling of ki. A smirk playing at the corner of her sultry lips.

Arousal growing, he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

His name danced from those lips to his ears. _Vegeta._

He let out a low groan.

This time, a little louder. _Vegeta._ It was as if she were in the room. Then, suddenly, his world came to a screeching halt when he heard it a third time.

She was actually in the room. In this state, he hadn't heard his bathroom door open. How could he have let his guard down! Motionless, he stood in the shower, not knowing what to do.

"I just finished the laundry and thought it would be nice to have some fluffy towels right out of the shower."

"D-don't you knock!? Damn Earthwoman!"

"I did. Twice. And you didn't respond. Must be a good shower." She chuckled.

Although her laugh sounded heavenly, it sent Vegeta into a further state of panic, which translated to anger. "That doesn't give you the right to burst into other people's bathrooms! I'll have you know I am-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans." She finished his sentence. "Yeah, yeah. Listen, there were no towels in here and I won't have you dripping all over the place. Always so cranky. Geeze, with how warm it is in here I'd think you'd be super relaxed."

With towels neatly placed on the counter, his coquette walked closer to the shower and playfully hit the curtain. The next thing she knew, she was in the shower, pinned to the tile wall between two muscular forearms. Vegeta had grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, placing his hands on either side of her head. Her face went red, not from the heat, but from the sight of his naked body. A topless Vegeta wasn't a foreign sight, quite the opposite rather. But this was…something completely different.

Water trickled down his body, following every chiseled muscle down, down to… _Oh my!_ Her eyes quickly darted up to his only to meet a gaze so intense, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"You interrupted me." He sneered.

"I, um…can see that." Eyes flashing back down to his erection, but only for a second. This stroked his ego, in turn needing something else to be stroked.

Her breathing picked up, chest noticeably heaving. He looked down to see the white tank and small cotton shorts she was wearing were now soaked and clung to her curvy form. There wasn't much left to the imagination. With a primal growl, Vegeta ripped the saturated fabric, freeing the body he had been pouring over in his mind moments ago. This elicited a shocked moan from the woman.

That was it. There was no more waiting around. No more heated glances. He needed to take her now. One hand grabbed her ass while the other clenched in her hair. Vegeta dove into her neck biting and sucking. "Bulma." He growled. He hadn't realized it until now, how desperate he was to utter her name. No more name calling, just her. Bulma.

Hearing her name reverberate through the bathroom in his graveled tone made her give into him. She would allow him to do whatever he wanted to her. She needed him to. "Vegeta, please." She begged breathlessly.

Swiftly, Vegeta grabbed her hips and lifted her. As Bulma wrapped her legs around him, he effortlessly slid into her. She was already so wet. He wasn't sure how long he could last. Then she began gyrating herself around him as he thrusted, mewling uncontrollably.

Fuck. In the back of his mind, he thought maybe doing this would free him from the spell she seemed to have over him. But, he was realizing that it was only strengthening her hold. He also didn't give a fuck. He just wanted to claim her for his own. His Bulma.

Vegeta tore himself from his thoughts just in time to revel in Bulma's climax. Her entire body writhed in ecstasy as he held her against him. "Vegeta!" she cried out. He no longer had to imagine what it would be like to hear his name escape her lips in pleasure, for there it was, forever engrained into his memory. With a few forceful thrusts, Vegeta followed her climax with his own, gracing her ears with her own name once again. "Bulma." He rasped and shuddered.

He pressed her against the wall as they tried to catch their breath. "Oh my god." Bulma finally let out. "That was-"

"Incredible. I know." Vegeta finished smugly.

Bulma rolled her eyes, but did so with a smirk on her lips. When Vegeta finally let her go, she retrieved the towels from the counter so they could dry off. It wasn't long after, before the two had collapsed on Vegeta's nearby bed, bodies entwined for the rest of the night. Normally, he would never go for cuddling, but Bulma kind of curled herself around him with no intentions of letting go. He didn't have the desire to fight it right now and honestly didn't mind if it happened again. Vegeta was coming to terms with the fact that he would let this woman do anything and was glad he had succumbed to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Or it could have happened like this…

Bulma had spent the day cleaning up after that damn alien. Again. It seemed to become a part of her daily routine. She didn't mind a mess every once in a while, but this was getting outrageous. He'd wake up and tear through the kitchen. Then he'd wreck the gravity chamber, usually destroying something Bulma had spent a lot of time making. And, at the end of the day, he'd leave a trail of his gear which had who knows how many fluids soaked into them. Blood. Sweat. Snot. Grease. Ugh!

Whenever she picked up after him, Bulma imagined a cartoonish Tasmanian devil, entering a room in a frenzied cyclone and destroying everything in his path. Unfortunately, since she was the one who wanted him to stay at the compound, she was left to sweep up the destruction left in his wake. She was a prominent scientist, damn it, not his " _royal highness's"_ personal maid. How long would she allow herself to put up with this before putting her foot down?

"What possessed me to ask him to stay here in the first place anyways?" Bulma questioned to herself. She remembered how he looked leaning against that tree, arms folded and head turned to the side like he didn't care. That face he made and how he stumbled over his words when she called him cute. If he was the heartless brute he claimed to be, he would have fried her on the spot, but he didn't. She could see the big softie behind that hardened exterior.

 _Hmm, hardened._

Those muscles were as hard as his demeanor. His skin-tight suit left very little to the imagination. Bulma's brain had taken that and ran with it. Closing her eyes, she faded into thought. Her hands entwined through his wild hair, traveling down the back of his neck, then around to his face. She traced the sharp angle of his jawline with her thumb. From there, they journeyed to his powerful biceps. She always imagined what it would feel like to be held in his possessive grip. To feel his strong hands snake around her body and grab her ass.

Before she could continue her fantasy, it was rudely interrupted by the harsh buzzer signaling that the dryer was finished with its cycle. Bulma folded and separated the laundry, placing all of Vegeta's offending garments in a large basket along with the towels she had taken from his bathroom earlier. Placing the basket on her hip, she proceeded up the stairs to Vegeta's room.

The sound of the shower running gave her brief pause before entering his room. She thought maybe she should come back, but quickly waved away her hesitation as all of the towels from Vegeta's bathroom were in the basket she carried.

His room was dark, save for the light coming from the slightly open bathroom. Bulma walked up to the door and knocked. "Vegeta?" she called. She heard a low groan coming from inside. It didn't seem like a groan granting her admittance, more like…

Her heart began to pound at the thought of the only viable option that sound could mean. Knocking once more, she called to him, this time a bit louder. "Vegeta?"

Once again, he didn't acknowledge her attempt to politely enter his bathroom, so she gently pushed the door open. She did, after all, have to return his towels, so she saw no problem in it. A wall of steam enveloped her as she padded across the tile to the counter.

"I just finished the laundry and thought it would be nice to have some fluffy towels right out of the shower."

"D-don't you knock!? Damn Earthwoman!" Oh, he had definitely been doing what she thought he was doing. Why else would he respond with such outrage? And how did he not notice her knocking if not for the fact that his thoughts were preoccupied.

"I did. Twice. And you didn't respond. Must be a good shower." She chuckled. _Busted, buster._

"That doesn't give you the right to burst into other people's bathrooms! I'll have you know I am-"

"The Prince of all Saiyans." She finished his sentence. _So predictable._ "Yeah, yeah. Listen, there were no towels in here and I won't have you dripping all over the place. Always so cranky. Geeze, with how warm it is in here I'd think you'd be super relaxed."

With towels neatly placed on the counter, she turned to face the shower. Desperately, she wanted to pull back the curtain and get a good look at him, but she knew better. He would turn her into a pile of ashes for sure.

But she was still curious and that gave her an idea. "Enjoy the rest of your shower." She called, then exited the bathroom.

Quietly, she returned the door to its slightly open state, then stepped to the side. Placing her back on the wall, Bulma began listening intently. Shortly after, she could hear low groans once more. They sounded delicious. If only she could see him. Water cascading down his body, following every chiseled muscle down, down to…

Bulma let out a soft moan as she let her hand slip under the waistline of her small cotton shorts. She closed her eyes and began touching herself to the image of Vegeta's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking up and down. Her breathing became shallow as she bit her lower lip. Swirls of pleasure accumulated, low in her abdomen.

Then she heard it, the husky, strangled outcry of his release. On his lips was…

Oh my god, did she just hear her name? He had just pleasured himself in the shower to thoughts of her! No wonder he had snapped at her before.

Suddenly, panic started to set in as she heard the water stop running. Vegeta could walk through that door at any second and catch her with her hand down her pants. With haste, she ran out of his room and down the hall to her own. She perched on the edge of her bed, heart racing.

How delectable it was to hear her name pass his lips. Her arousal was all consuming now. She needed to find liberation. Reaching for her nightstand, she retrieved her trusty vibrator. Placing it over clit, she turned it on. It was exactly what she needed. Falling back onto her bed, she let it slip inside of her and rhythmically moved it in and out, climbing closer to release.

A few short pumps, and she had reached her climax. Bulma moaned Vegeta's name into her pillow before going limp against her soft sheets.

This was quite a revelation. All the outward rage Vegeta had directed at her wasn't even rage at all. It was sexual frustration. A wicked smile crept across Bulma's lips. She was going to have fun exploring this.


End file.
